Happy Fathers Day
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Mischievous pups Missing Mate One heck of a Fathers' Day Hope You Enjoy


It was 9 in the morning and once again Sesshomaru woke up by himself. It's been like this for the past few days now. It was getting rare to see his beloved mate in the morning. He cursed the day she was made part owner of that damn corporation. He loved that she got it but hated how it takes her time away from him and their 4 pups.

_Sorry I had to leave so early love but there was some big conference I couldn't miss._

_I'm so sorry again but I'll find some way to make it up to you._

_I Love You,_

_Love Kagome_

That was what the note said. He found it at his bed side table.

'_Not even a happy fathers' day'_ he thought a little hurt and annoyed. He got up and took a shower got dressed then headed down stairs. He hated that she had a job. He was one of the biggest corporate giants ever, he had enough to provide and support them financial for a life time and they're demons with a long life span.

"HAPPY FATHERS' DAY" he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't sense his kids down stairs. They were quadruplets and a handful. They don't turn 6 for another 4 months.

"Happy Fathers' Day Daddy" his little princesses sang.

Tsuki and Hime though cute and adorable are the most mischievous of them all. They knew how to get things outta him that no one else can, besides his mate, who might I add is the one who taught them such things. He loved his girls and love spoiling them.

He couldn't help but smile when they ran over to him and both hugging one of his legs.

"Happy fathers day dad" his sons said.

Maru and Kurono are a mixture of him and Kagome. Though both are quite, they are the most clever. They could sometimes get him to admit things he didn't want to admit to himself.

His kids, though a pain at times, are one of the best things that ever happened to him, besides mating Kagome of course.

"Thank you" he said softly with a smile.

"We made you breakfast daddy" the girls took his hands and dragged him to the table.

'_Oh Dear Kami'_ he thought turning a little green. They knew they weren't allowed to go near the stove or oven so it looked as if they improvised. It was eggs and pancakes with blue berries forming and smiley face and orange juice. It sounds appetizing but the eggs were uncooked and the pancakes were soggy thanks to all the syrup everywhere.

"Eat up daddy we have the whole day planned" Hime chimed as she shoved the raw eggs into his mouth.

He could never disappoint his kids, especially the girls so he choked it down. He side glanced and saw little evil smirks on his sons as they snicker at his misery.

'_Damn demon pups'_ he growled inwardly.

"That was very delicious, thank you" he said with all the effort in the world trying not to throw up.

"Go get dressed father" Kurono said well mannered "yes but nothing fancy, just casual" Maru finished sounding just as refined.

Now he knew they were up to something. Anyone else would have found that act cute and charming but he knew better.

He went up and changed into some Khaki shorts a plan white t shirt and his white low cut forces complete with his favorite watch given to him by his mate. It was his favorite because she went through so much to get it. It was back in high school…

_***Flashback***_

"_Damn it Kagome why are you always canceling our plans" Sesshomaru growled a little irritated. The two have been going out since sophomore year and now are almost done with their senior year. _

_For the past few weeks Kagome keeps coming up with some excuse to why she can't spend time with him and to make matters worst his birthday was tonight and she said she may not make it._

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru I really am but my boss called in saying I have to be at the office to fill in for someone who got sick" she explained. It really tore her up to do this to him especially today._

"_Yeah whatever" and he hung up._

"_Maybe you should go easy on her pup" Inu Tashio said softly._

"_I don't know why the hell she wants a job when she knows I'm more then happy to provide and support her"_

"_You know how Kagome is. She hates when people spend so much on her. She's very independent pup just remember that" Inu Tashio advised leaving the room to find his mate._

_He knew that was true and that's one of the many things he loved about Kagome. She can hold her own and stand on her own two feet._

_Soon it was now 9 and all the guest was just arriving for his birthday. He could care less about those urchins who only wanted a feel of the good life. The only ones he tolerated were Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and even his half brother Inuyasha. They all got along but the only one he wanted to see was his Kagome but she had yet to show up._

"_Sesshomaru come and greet your guests" he heard Izazyio say. He didn't hate her or anything but she was rather annoying at times and it bugs him to no end. He came out of his room dressed in his black dressed pants with black dress shoes and a white silk button down color shirt with the first 3 buttons un done._

_It sickened him and burned his nose with the scent of arousal in the air coming from practically every woman. He looked around and just like he thought, no Kagome._

"_Happy birthday Sesshomaru" in front of him were his friends and half brother._

"_Thank You" he said not really looking at them but watching the door entrance intensely._

"_Don't worry Sessh" Inuyasha said. They knew he was looking for Kagome._

"_Yeah it's still early man" Shippo said._

"_People are still arriving so be patient" Rin tried to soothe._

"_Hn" he walked off in search for his girl. He just hoped she was coming._

_Hours passed and it was 11:45 and everyone who was invited are there. He was getting rather annoyed. He didn't even want this damn party. All he wanted was his Kagome. He snuck off and headed back to his room._

"_That's not the kind of face for the birthday boy" a voice giggled. He was so annoyed with everything he didn't notice the figure standing in front his open window. She wore a white strapless sun dress that came a little above the knees. It hugged her waist up and flared at the bottom with a pair of white flats. She had the most beautiful ocean deep blue eyes ever. Her hair was thigh high but was in a high ponytail with a bump and a few curled strands coming from the sides._

"_Kagome" he said softly but surprised. She started walking over to him and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. She got on her tippy toes and pecked his lips._

"_Happy birthday fluffy" she whispered._

_He was silent for a while. He was glad she was here but where the hell has she been the last few weeks. _

"_Where the hell have you been" he growled._

"_I'm sorry" she sadly walking away. She walked back to the window sill and picked up a red box with a silver bow tie on it then walked backed to him._

"_Happy birthday" she said softly opening "I was doing over time the last few weeks so I could save up for this" it was a silver studded Rolex watch. She took it out and on the inside of the watch it was engraved._

_To my beloved Sesshomaru_

_You are the best thing to ever happen to me_

_Love Kagome_

"_I wanted to surprise you ea..." she was cut off when he grabbed her wrists and crashed his lips to hers in a hard and hot kiss as he forced his tongue into her mouth tasting every inch of her sweet warm cavern. Pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her as her hands stayed pressed to his chess._

"_Kagome you know you didn't have to go out of your way for me" he said softly gazing down into her eyes._

"_I know but I really wanted to do this for you and so you how much I do care" she said._

"_I already know much you care, all I wanted was you in my arms. That alone makes me happy, but I will always cherish this because it came from you" she gave him a bright smile._

"_Now" he said with devious smirk "you still owe me big for canceling on me for the past month and a half"_

"_Um Sesshomaru remember you have guests downstairs still you know" she said nervously. She loves him, but he had to be the horniest man she's ever met._

"_I couldn't care less" he said kissing her neck "and tomorrow I will treat you to whatever you want and I will pay for everything" he knew she was going to argue so he shut her up and kissed her as he made her walk backwards falling onto the bed._

"_Best present ever" he whispered sexily in her ear._

_***End Flashback***_

Right now they were on their way to Sonyas' house. The pups wanted to show him something and who was he to deny them when all they wanted was to show him a good time. After 20 minutes of driving and them singing along to the radio they finally arrived.

He couldn't be more grateful.

"Welcome Sesshomaru and you to pups" Sonya said.

"Thank you" the four said happily then ran in.

"Hello Sonya" Sesshomaru" said respectively giving his mother in law a hug. At first he was little uncomfortable with it but after years and years he got used to it.

"Happy fathers day Sesshomaru" she said softly.

"Thank you" they both walked in.

"The pups wanted to show me some"

"HAPPY FATHERS DAY" in front of him was his pups, Itachi, and Souta.

"Are you surprised father" Kurono asked.

"Very, and thank you all" he said.

The first few hours were great especially with his little princesses feeding him cake on his lap until they both got a peace and shoved in his face and laughed.

Every hour since he arrived he would check his phone to see she called or anything but was disappointed when there was nothing from Kagome.

It was now 7 pm and they were watching a movie.

His phone began to vibrate so he left the room un announced.

"Hello" he didn't bother checking to see who it was.

"Sesshomaru"

"Kagome whats wrong" he said becoming alarmed. She sounded scared.

"Sesshomaru I don't know how or when but I think someone is in the house" she sobbed.

The servants were off today so he didn't know who but he knew he needed to get to his mate.

"Where are you know"

"In our room. I locked the doors. Sesshomaru I'm scared" sobbed.

"Stay their Kagome I'm on my way" he demanded.

"O" the line went dead.

Whoever was in his home is going to pay if they even touched his mate. His blood red eyes held promise of death as he summoned his demon cloud and raced through the skies. He arrived on their balcony and slammed the doors open.

"KAGOME" he roared.

"Happy Fathers day love" a voice came from the corner. Out from behind the shadows was his mate. She was wearing a black silk thigh night gown with a matching long black silk robe. It dragged as she walked towards him.

"Kagome what's going on" he asked annoyed. He felt like he was about to die when he got that call but he was relieved that she was fine.

"You really didn't think I forgot did you" she asked amused "how could I forget help celebrate how amazing of a father and mate you are" she kissed his lips softly as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"Where we're you the last few days" he asked.

"With Sango and Rin just hanging out" she giggled "I had to make you believe that I was working late to surprise you didn't I"

"You truly are 1 in a million love" he said softly

"So are you and all mine" she said happily

"Yes all yours" he said with a perverted smirk.

"Happy fathers day love" she said softly

"Thank you" he kissed and felt her get wet as it got heated. He made her walk backwards without breaking the kiss making her fall on her back and him on top of her.

'_Happy Fathers Day Indeed' _


End file.
